bad weather
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Finn is awaken by thunder and realizes Rachel is home alone scared of the weather and other weather related stories to come sorry bad summary but a better story
1. thunder Part 1

_A loud noise outside managed to wake Finn up from his deep sleep. Looking around lazily to find out what caused his awaking, it took him a few seconds to realize. A light flashed behind his curtains followed by a reverberating thunder that made the entire house tremble. The sound of rain droplets hitting hard against his windows was also a reason as to why he had woken up._

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, Finn closed his eyes again and rolled over to his side, his hand blindly searching for a body that wasn't there. Opening his eyes again just as another lightning struck across the sky, the boy reached for his phone on the bedside table, checking the time. It was half past three in the morning. Sighing, he stared at his window where the faint flash of another lightning behind the curtains. He didn't want to get up – of course he didn't –, but the sight of his background picture on his phone made up his mind. Rachel was scared of this weather and her parents were not home.

Quickly changing into jeans, Finn shoved his wallet inside his back pocket as he found his truck keys. He grabbed his backpack which had a spare key to Rachel's house, put on some shoes, putting on his sweatshirt and wrote a note to his mom. He ran down the stairs and got into his truck he drove over to Rachel's house once he got to her driveway he parked his truck and took a deep breath before opening the door and sprinting out of the truck. The time it took him to open the door was enough to soak him completely and by the time he reached the front door Finn was shivering with cold.

As his slippery fingers tried to find the right key to Rachel's door, another thunder echoed. Rachel's house was dark and cold because her fathers were out of town when he walked in, the rain on the windows. Frowning, Finn dropped his bag on the counter and took off his wet shoes and then his wet socks. He winced all the way up the stairs to Rachel's room, his cold feet making contact with the even colder wood floors. The door to her room was shut closed and for a moment he wondered if she was even awake. It was only when he turned the knob that he understood the silence.


	2. thunder Part 2

Lying in bed with her pink quilt wrapped around her entire body, Rachel had her laptop on her lap and headphones on. She looked slightly startled and she jumped when another thunder roared through the windows.

"Rachel?" He waved with one hand as the other one switched the lights on. For a second she looked absolutely terrified for she had not heard him walking in, but as soon as she recognized his features, she relaxed and took off her headphones which had the soundtrack of funny girl playing through them.

"Finn? Oh my, you're soaked!" Rachel placed her laptop down as her boyfriend chuckled, but his slightly purple lips did not hide how cold he was actually feeling. Jumping out of bed, she scurried to turn on the radiator as Finn stepped into the en suite bathroom to grab a towel. "Are you crazy? Why did you go out during the storm?!"

I didn't want you to be all alone here; I know you don't like thunderstorms…" He sheepishly offered, and a lightning illuminated the room as they stood there facing each other. Rachel sighed and stepped towards him, snatching the towel from his hands and drying his hair softly.

"Wish I could get mad at you and say I was completely fine, but I was really scared and I'm glad you're here." She whispered and Finn smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "No!"

"What? Why?" Rachel felt like jumping into his arms when he made that confused-slightly-hurt face, but the sight of his wet clothes made her step her foot down.

"You're not getting anywhere near me when you're all wet and cold I don't want to mess up my voice by getting sick, you go change and I'll make us some hot chocolate." And with that, she draped the towel around his neck, leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek and left the room before he could grab her.


	3. Hurricane part 1

"Hello?" Finn paused the music on his laptop when his phone begun to ring. He was on his bed, listening to a new album he just bought, whilst Rachel was on her computer watching funny girl on the bed as well ; both of them had their headphones on.

"Hey, Finn!" It was Puck. Finn straightened himself on the bed to speak better, as if that would make any difference. "Puck! What's up?" "I'm here with Sam and we're planning on going storm chasing in Lima Heights with Blaine, Mike and Jake. Want to join in? It's going to be sick!" Finn hesitated. Although he liked a good adventure, storm chasing seemed a bit too much, especially considering that they would be chasing a _hurricane__._

"Uh… I don't know, man. Isn't it dangerous? It hasn't even begun and the weather is already crazy in here. I can only imagine what it's like in Lima Heights …" Rachel heard Finn's muffled voice through her headphones and she looked over to him. Seeing his hesitant expression made her stop her film to look at him inquiringly.

"Well, it can be dangerous, but it's going to be so much fun! Can you imagine if we reach the eye of the storm? We will be filming the whole thing we will get amazing footage." Finn found Rachel's eyes and he bit his lip.

Finn: "Yeah… I don't know, Puck. Rachel's staying over…" Puck moaned sadly. Puck: "Aw… I don't think she would like to join?" "No, I don't think she would…" Finn chuckled. Part of him wanted to go so bad, and part of him knew it was very dangerous and it was an insane idea.

Puck: "Come on, you'll be back tomorrow!"

Finn: "I don't know, Puck. I'll let you know."

"Sam can pick you up on the way, if you're joining." Puck tried to convince him. Finn sighed.

"Talk to you soon, Bye." Finn dropped his phone on his bed before looking up to Rachel.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, finally taking off her headphones.

"Yeah, it was Puck."

"You look worried, what is it?" Rachel turned her entire body to face Finn, her face twisted up in a frown.

"He invited me to come along with Sam , Blaine, Mike and Jake to storm chase." Rachel's eyes widened with fear. She would usually never ask Finn to not do anything, but this was a bit too much.

"You're going?"

"I don't know…" Rachel felt her heart miss a beat. She could handle storms, she wasn't really scared of them, but chasing a hurricane? They could get themselves hurt. Or worse.

"You want to?" Finn shrugged, looking down at his phone.

"I mean, it sounds like it's going to be so much fun, but still… it's a hurricane."

"Right…" Finn's phone went off announcing he had a mass text message from Puck.

_"Driving towards the eye of the storm with_ _Sam, Blaine, Mike and Jake hopefully going to pick you up on the way there. Anyone else want to come?"_

He decided to save the message, still not sure of what to do. Finn went back to his music, but less than 10 minutes later his phone went off again, this time with a text from puck insinuating that they would recruit him to go storm chasing. He sighed and decided to ring Puck.

Rachel felt his movement and turned around again, her lips twisted with worry and sadness. Finn looked up to her to see her worried face; he smiled softly and reached out his hand, to which she raised herself from the bed and walked over to sit by his side on the bed.

"You're going?" She asked again, quietly this time, her fingers playing with his.


	4. Hurricane part 2

"Nah… it's too dangerous and crazy." Finn smiled when he saw her breathing out heavily, as if she couldn't breathe properly until she knew he wouldn't go.

"Good. I didn't really like the idea of you going. None of you, actually. You could get hurt or …"

"I know. I'm not going. I don't know about them, you know Puck, he's mental sometimes." Rachel nodded and slightly giggled. They stared at each other for a moment until she opened her arms to hug him. Finn pulled her closer, tightening his grip on her waist, hiding his face on her neck kissing it.

"I'm done with the film for today. I think I'm going to bed." It was already 11:30p.m. And Rachel was tired after four hours of dance practice earlier in the day. Finn pecked her on the lips before releasing her from his embrace. Once she went to the bathroom to finish her night routine, he grabbed his phone to ring Puck.

Hey, Puck."

"Finn! You're coming, buddy? Sam's just left his house, I think." Puck excited voice rang through the line. Finn smiled softly remembering the hug he'd just shared with his girlfriend.

Sorry, it's too dangerous and like I said, Rachel's staying over, it wouldn't be right to leave her here alone."

"Aw, it's okay. I wish you'd come, it's going to be sick!" Finn chuckled with Puck's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're going to enjoy it for me. I'm excited for the crazy footage!"

"Will do, man! Talk to you soon."

"You too. But, Puck, be careful, don't get yourself hurt or any of the guys. Crazy footage is not worth it."

"Thanks, man, we'll be careful. Night!"

"Night." Just as he turned the phone off, Rachel re entered the room, now without makeup, her hair in a top knot and clad in a pair of unmatched pajamas. Finn smiled at her attire. "Looking good."

"Shush. I couldn't find the matching top these are my favorite PJ's. You rang Puck? Is he really going?"

Yeah, they're going, but I told him I'm staying." Finn rose himself from the bed, stretching widely before getting comfortable. Rachel was removing the DVD from the computer to turn it off.

Two hours later, they found themselves tucked up in bed. Rachel was already asleep, her arm draped around her boyfriend's waist, her head hiding on his back. Her steady and warm breath against his shoulder blades were lulling Finn to sleep, but he was looking at his facebook. He decided to post one last thing before falling asleep.

Hearing the wild wind and rain outside beating against the windows, indicating the hurricane was already hitting Lima, he thought about the invitation he got that night and what could've happened if he accepted it. Finn became aware of Rachel's hand resting on his abdomen, her fingers clutching his night shirt loosely. He posted and let his phone fall on his nightstand with a low thud, before turning around to face his girlfriend, his arm encircling her body and bringing her closer. Finn kissed Rachel's cheek before adjusting his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

_'There's a hurricane in Lima at the moment... I'm tucked up in bed falling asleep with my true love. Stay safe & never take anything for granted, "_


	5. Snow warning

Days like this were meant to be spent indoors. Cuddled up, hot tea, and chocolate chip and Oreo cookies. Rachel had flown in from London where she was working on a west end musical to Manhattan to visit with Finn who was a music teacher at a prep school, but the sudden snow warnings gave them an excuse to do nothing for the day. So, they set up camp in the large living room in his apartment and have been watching random movies on the couch for the last 8 hours. They haven't moved except on occasion when Rachel wanted another blanket or need a bathroom break or Finn went back to refill mugs and the cookie plate. Even Finn's dog got in on the action, for he was curled up on the floor in front of them playing with a toy. Rachel looked up at Finn, whose eyes were currently fixated on the movie Funny girl that was playing. It had been like this all day, she would pick something most likely a musical or something with Barbara in it, and when it was over, he would which was a horror movie or action movie . They had just finished watching some movie Rachel couldn't remember the name of it some sort of war movie. Finn had gotten up once again to get more cookies, but when he came back with more, she acted like it was nobody's business. Until she picked up the cool piece of metal. Looking down, she found herself holding a white gold diamond ring.

"Finn," she said in a whisper. She looked up to find him, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was on the ground, on one knee, looking up at her. "I don't need to tell you what you already know," he said while taking the ring from her hand, "but I will ask one thing. Will you marry me?" Tears formed in her eyes, and she simply said yes, holding her left hand out for him to take. He placed to ring on and it fit perfectly. He pulled her into a kiss, one that didn't even match the level of passion as the one currently being shown on the television. Because that's how good they were. And Rachel finally came to the decision, that lazy days were the best when it was with someone you love.


End file.
